


Missing Pennies

by VaguelyAnnoyedWriter



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Peter Parker, Kidnapping, May Parker is a Good Bro, Pepper Potts Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, They all need hugs, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaguelyAnnoyedWriter/pseuds/VaguelyAnnoyedWriter
Summary: Penny Parker had sat in the police interrogation room for around 20 minutes. She had been quiet for the first 10 minutes but her antsiness soon took over. She had her legs slinged onto the metal table and was ambivalently humming to herself.“ Just wanna have fun- just wanna have- that’s what we really want- oh yeah- “
Relationships: May Parker & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 54
Kudos: 352
Collections: Stories in which Peter Stark was kidnapped as a child.





	1. And so it begins

**Author's Note:**

> I’m hopping on this band wagon.

Penny Parker had sat in the police interrogation room for around 20 minutes. She had been quiet for the first 10 minutes but her antsiness soon took over. She had her legs slinged onto the metal table and was ambivalently humming to herself. 

“ _Just wanna have fun- just wanna have- that’s what we really want- oh yeah-_ “

Her eyes suddenly widened and she scrambled into a normal sitting position. As soon as she did the door opened to reveal a kind looking woman holding a binder. She looked to be about in her mid-twenties and had long blonde hair that reached her lower back. She reminded Penny of Aunt May. She briskly walked up and sat in the seat across from Penny.

“Hello I’m Mrs.Tally with child protec-“

“I swear I didn’t do anything illegal! I just happened to walk across that robbery” Penny interrupted in a panicked voice, while pulling her fingers through her curly hair.

The woman chuckled, “I know that, dear. The security tapes prove that.”

“Wait, then why am I here?” 

“Well, a crime has been committed, specifically against you. But before we get to that I need to ask you a few questions.”

Mrs.Tally folded her hands on the table.

“Where do you go to school?”

“Midtown, on a scholarship” Penny stuttered out.

“You are a very bright girl, I suppose.”

Penny blushed and looked down at her feet. Mrs.Tally took that as a signal to ask the next question.

“Are you allergic to anything?” 

Penny’s face scrunched up. It was an odd question. Why would they need to know that?

“Strawberries, my throats closes up and I get hives”

Mrs.Tally looked back at the one way mirror before continuing.

“When did you first start living with your aunt?”

“When I was 6, my parents had just died in a fire.” 

The woman looked at Penny with a look that might have been pity.

“Speaking of your parents, do you remember anything about them?”

“No not really, My doctor said my young mind couldn’t handle the trauma of them dying. I believe she called it dissociative amnesia.”

“Anything at all? Even the slightest memory?”

Penny closed her eyes and thought long and hard. She could almost smell baking soda and see her hands covered in paper mâché. She opened her eyes while smiling.

“I remember doing an experiment with my father. It was fun.”

Mrs.Tally smiled then opened her binder. She pulled out a picture of a girl holding a teddy bear. The bear was light pink with teal buttons for eyes. The girl looked around 4 or 5 and she had brown curly hair. She was smiling at something to the side of her. 

“Do you recognize this girl, Penny?”

“No”

Mrs.Tally frowned and tapped her fingers against the metal of the table.

“Penny have you ever seen baby pictures of yourself?”

“No, they were destroyed in the fire. Wait- are you saying that’s me?”

“Yes, that is you.”

Penny grabbed the picture off the table and brought it close to her face. After a few seconds she set it back down on the table and began messing with the strings of her sweatshirt.

“How did you get this?”

“It was given to me by your parents.”

Penny’s eyes widened.

“You knew my parents!”

Mrs.Tally sighed. ‘This is where the hard part comes in,’ she thought.

“No, in fact I met them only 5 minutes ago.”

Penny blinked. 

“What?”

Mrs.Tally slowly reached for Penny’s left hand. Penny let her grab it. 

“Penny, your fingerprints match a girl who went missing 9 years ago.”

“I- You- What about May?” She breathed out only focusing on her Aunt.

“She has been clear of all charges, however we are unsure of Mary and Richard Parker’s motives.”

“Oh My God-d- I- Please- I cant breathe-“ Penny gasped out clawing at her chest with her hand. Mrs.Tally tightened her grip on Penny’s hand. 

If she wasn’t so distraught Penny would have heard the commotion going on outside the interrogation room. 

_”What do you mean we can’t see her yet-“ “We have waited 9 years already, Goddamnit!”_

_”Sir, We understand-“_

_”No- Move”_

The door swung open.

There stood a disheveled Pepper Potts and Tony Stark.

Pepper was red faced and appeared to have been crying. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and she was wearing a white pantsuit. Her hand was wrapped tightly around her husband’s. Tony was wearing a dress shirt with the top two buttons undone. His hair was pulled in every which way and he was currently tugging at it with his free hand.

Penny stared at them, let out a whine and then promptly passed out in her seat.

…

Tony Stark had been tinkering on his gauntlet when he received the call. 

“Boss, there’s an urgent call coming from a police station in queens.” Friday called out. 

“Decline it” Tony muttered out while messing with a stray wire.

“It has to due with the ‘Lost Pennies’ protocol”

Tony looked up from the gauntlet. “Put it through”

_‘Please let it not be a body, Please let it not be a body-’_

“Is this Tony Stark?” A gruff voice called out.

“Yes and who might I be speaking too?” Tony answered.

“Chief of police at New York City Police Department - 105th Precinct.” There was a sound of distinct shuffling in the background of the call.

“What can I do for you?” 

“We have a match for Penelope Stark’s fingerprints, they belong to a 15 year old girl going by Penny Parker.”

Tony clenched the edge of the workbench. The air around him was becoming thin. _She’s alive’_

“ir- Sir- Sir can you hear me?“ 

“My wife and I will be there as soon as possible-. Friday, hang up and call Pepper. Now.”

“Very well sir” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony, Peppers and Mays POV.

Pepper Potts was in a board meeting when she received the call. 

“I’m sorry, it’s my husband. I’m afraid I'm going to have to take this call.” Pepper said to the board members.

All of the board members looked at her with pity, Tony was a handful.

Pepper’s heels clicked on the marble floor as she walked into the neighboring conference room, closing the door behind her. She tucked a stray hair behind her ear and answered the phone.

“Tony, now is not the time.” Pepper said in a clipped voice. 

“Pepper, listen.” Tony cut in.

Pepper sighed and tapped her foot. “I’m on a tight schedule, you of all people should know that.”

“It’s about Penny.”

Pepper froze in place, her eyes filled with unwanted tears. 

“What?” She whispered, clutching the phone tightly.

“They found her, I- It’s a miracle. I’ll send Happy to pick you up.” 

“Tell him to hurry.” 

“I will.”

…

Pepper watched as Tony argued with the cop.

“What do you mean we can’t see her yet!” Tony roared at officer Morales.

The officer tried to put his hand on Tony’s shoulder, but was brushed aside violently by the billionaire.

“We have waited 9 years already, Goddamnit!” 

”Sir, We understand that you're impatient. I have a son at home around your daughter's age.” Morales said in a calming voice, currently thinking of his son. 

Tony whirled around and pointed at officer Morales. ”No, you don’t understand. She’s been gone for years. Can you imagine not being able to see your son for years?” 

The officer’s silence only made Tony more angry.

“Move.” Tony said, grabbing his wife’s hand and pulling her past Morales. 

Tony reached the door handle and pulled.

Sitting there was his and Pepper’s daughter. 

She had brown curly hair reaching her shoulders and freckles much like Peppers dotted her cheeks.

When she looked at him and Pepper, her eyes rolled back into her head and she toppled out of her chair.

“Shit!-“ “Oh God-“ “Penelope!”

As soon as she hit the floor everyone present made a mad dash to her.

Mrs.Tally reached her first and immediately put her fingers on Penny’s pulse point. The worry on her face turned to relief.

“She’s fine. Her pulse is normal.” 

“What happened to her? Why did she pass out?” Pepper asked while kneeling down next to her daughter. She hesitantly brushed a curl out of Penny’s face.

“Well judging by the present situation, she probably passed out due to shock.” Mrs.Tally replied.

“So you’re saying it’s my fault for barging in.” Tony grumbled, crossing his arms.

Pepper reached up and smacked Tony’s arm. “Tony, don’t be rude.”

Mrs.Tally sighed and rubbed her temples. 

“You should take her home. If you currently aren’t prepared to take her in, I will send her to a foster home for the night. I also need to inform you that a woman named May Parker has been taking care of Penny. She is currently being debriefed about Mary and Richard Parker in the room next door.”

“We have a room prepared.” Pepper responded.

“Good, Child services will contact you later about the details.” Mrs. Tally said while standing up. She nodded towards the girl on the floor.

“She’s a good kid. Make sure to treat her like one.”

“We will.”

…

May Parker sat in the interrogation room. She had received a call around 20 minutes ago that Penny had been caught up in a robbery. However when May arrived, she was placed in an interrogation room.

An officer walked in, carrying multiple folders. He had broad shoulders with brown hair. 

“Hello, I’m Officer Charles. I will be questioning you regarding your family history.”

May looked at him and blinked. 

“I’m sorry but I’m here for my niece. I was called in to pick her up. I’m afraid this is a misunderstanding.” 

“It’s not a misunderstanding, ma’am. We simply have to ask you a few questions.” Morales responded, opening the top folder and taking a seat.

He placed two photos of fingerprints down. One was significantly larger than the other. He pointed at the larger prints.

“These are Penny Parker’s prints. They were taken only 15 minutes ago.”

He looked at May before continuing. “Usually a girl like Penny would have nothing in the system. She has committed no crimes and has gotten no warnings, but we still got a match. Do you know why that is? ” 

May shook her head. Officer Charles slowly exhaled. 

“Penny Parker’s prints matched with a child’s prints. A child who was kidnapped 9 years ago.”

May brought one shaking hand up to her mouth. Her breathing quickened. 

“What- that’s impossible. Mary and Richard would never do something like that-“

Officer Charles looked at the distraught woman.

“Well it seems they did. Now let’s get down to business.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🎶 To DeFeAt ThE hUnS 🎶
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading! The next chapter will be around 1.3k to make up for this one. Lol.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I’m alive. 👋

Penny, who was still half asleep, could feel the soft sheets beneath her fingers. Penny decided not to move; she wanted to bask in the warmth of her bed for a while longer. 

It was rare for her to get a full night’s rest, partially because of nightmares about her uncle. It also _could_ be because she spends around 5 hours every night on patrol.

She couldn’t help that the city needed her. The crime rates in Queens have already started to drop due to her hard work. Who cares if she didn’t get enough sleep? She was helping people!

Footsteps. 

_‘Shit, it’s Aunt May._ ’ Penny thought.

May would not hesitate to drag her from her warm cocoon. She has a tract record of pulling Penny out of bed by the ankle. It usually ended with both of them being sprawled on the floor, laughing and cursing simultaneously. 

The footsteps grew closer and suddenly stopped next to her bed. 

Due to her enhanced senses, Penny could smell that May was wearing perfume. 

Penny was a bit confused by this because May never wears perfume unless it’s a special occasion. 

Penny felt May reach over her and grab the covers. Slowly the blanket was pulled back over her. 

Penny felt the bed sink as May sat next to her. A hand reached for her curls and then hesitated. Slowly, May’s hand brushed through her curls. This went on for a minute before May slowly got off of the bed and walked towards the door.

“I love you, honey.” May sai- _that’s not May._ That’s not May. **That’s not Ma-**

The door swung closed and Penny was left alone.

…

Pepper walked out of the guest room where Penny was staying with a sad smile. She was glad her daughter was safe but she couldn’t help but mourn the years she had missed with her. Her own daughter had grown up without her. 

“Pep, how is she?” 

Tony asked as he wrapped his arms around his wife. 

“She’s still asleep, you should go see her.” Pepper replied untangling herself from Tony’s arms. 

“She needs her sleep.” He responded.

Pepper inhaled sharply and looked Tony in the eyes, “Tony, how many times do I need to tell you? It's not your fault she went missing.” 

“I didn’t say it was.” Tony replied defensively.

“So go in and see her.” Pepper responded while throwing her arms up in the air.

“ _Boss_ ” FRIDAY cut in.

“I can’t Pep. I just can’t.” Tony sighed while pulling a hand through his hair.

“Well, why not?” Pepper asked.

“ _Miss Potts”_ FRIDAY spoke up again.

“I told you I can’t, just drop it.” 

“No, I won’t drop it.” Pepper said while raising her voice.

_“Young Miss is currently attempting to climb out of her bedroom window.”_

Pepper and Tony whirled around and looked at the bedroom before sprinting into the room.

Penny was halfway out the window when they entered. She looked at them with wide eyes and blinked. She then lowered herself into the floor and put her hands up in the air.

“Oh my god. Tony Stark and Pepper Potts kidnapped me. Wait- Why would you even kidnap me? You guys probably don’t need ransom money…Are you cannibals? Like are you gonna eat me? You really shouldn’t eat me because May always is saying that I don’t have enough meat on my bones. I’m really not that tasty- Oh I’m rambling aren’t I?”

Tony cleared his throat. “First of all, we didn’t kidnap you-“

“Sorry Mr. Stark, But that’s what kidnappers would say.” Penny cut in.

Tony continued, “Second of all, why would you climb out of _a penthouse window_.”

“To escape my kidnappers.” Penny explained while folding her arms.

“By dying? I don’t see how that would help you-“ Tony said with a pinched expression on his face.

Pepper spoke up, “ As nice as this is, perhaps we can take this to the living room.”

Penny turned and looked at Pepper; her head tilting much like a puppy. 

“As long as you don’t eat me.”

“We won’t, I promise.” Pepper replied. “Here let me bring you to the living room.”

Penny followed Pepper to the living room, Tony not far behind. 

She sat down on one of the plush seats, it was nothing like what May and her could afford.

She watched as the couple sat down across from her on an equally lavish couch.

“So..,” Penny began.

Tony raised his hand. “I want to know where the cannibalism assumption came from.”

Pepper shot Tony a glare. 

“What, I just wanted to understand her thought process.” Tony retorted. 

“Tony, you know that now is not the time!” 

Penny looked at the couple, “Ummm.”

Pepper looked at the girl and her face quickly softened.

“I’m sorry Penny, I know that this must be confusing to you.”

“Why am I here?”

Pepper took a deep breath and began her story.

  
  



End file.
